South Park: Minecraft wars!
by Awe-At-Allie
Summary: Kyle returns to school after being ill to find out that he has once again missed out on the newest fad: minecraft! Stan teaches Kyle what to do, but when he makes a fatal mistakes on the group's server, all hell breaks loose! Rated T for language!


**Hey, guys! I'm Allie, and this is South park: minecraft war! I have to admit to you... The minecraft information comes from the ever-delightful goldenbrainbox (my cousin). Thanks for reading this (if you are...) and please do review! Honestly, it does help me. I will stop annoying you with my unwanted AN! Goodbye, my friends.**

* * *

It was a fine day in the small mountain town of South Park; the sun shined, the birds tweeted and mr. Garrison was teaching his class... well, he would be teaching them if his class weren't caught up in the hot new craze, 'minecraft'. He sighed for the 55th time, his patience deteriorating. He was about to scream for his class to 'shut the hell up' when Kyle walked in. Mr. Garrison almost smiled in relief. There was no doubt about it: Kyle was the smartest student in the 4th grade. He hoped that he would be paid a little attention now.

Kyle had just got better from the common cold, and couldn't wait to catch up with his friends. Nobody had been allowed to visit him, not even Stan. Because of Stan's facebook-phobia, he hadn't had any contact his best friend at all. He hoped that he could just talk to his friends and catch up on his work. He was wrong to even imagine that. He looked at the close group of boys with mild curiosity. He knew, deep down, that it wouldn't be normal in his class; but hey, can't a guy dream?

"Ugh... Hey guys?" He said quizzically, setting down his backback. No answer besides Mr. Garrison saying morning. Kyle groaned. "Guys?" Nothing. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Hello!" He shouted, his voice straining slightly. Everyone turned to the shouting Jew in shock. Kyle never shouted like that before... Well, sometimes he did, but it was a rare occurance. Eric whined about being interuppted.

"Hey, you stupid Jew, I was talking then! Don't you realize the importance of Herobrine vs. Notch?" Cartman almost spat. A few boys nodded in agreement. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"a Hero-what?" Kyle asked, trying to get a grip over the word. Cartman snickered. How did the Jew not know who Herobrine was?

"Herobrine, dude." Corrected Stan, smiling at his friend. Kyle still looked utterly lost. Stan noticed this. "Its off of minecraft, dude."

"Whats minecraft?" Kyle asked innocently. All of the occupants of the room gasped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Na, na, na, na, na, na; Ky-le doesn't kn-ow what minecraft is!" Cartman laughed in his sing-song voice.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle replied, still looking confused. Stan rolled his eyes, and walked up next to Kyle.

"Minecraft is a online game where you get to build a bunch of shit, Kyle." Stan explained to his ginger friend. Kyle's eyes flashed with recognition for a brief moment.

"Oh, that was on the news. It was made by that swedish guy, right?"

"Yeah, thats right. His name is Notch." Stan told him. Cartman barged up to the Jewish boy, a frown on his face.

"Remeber, Jew. His name is Marcus 'Notch' Persson. AND," He began, putting his lips close to Kyle's ear. "Don't you dare forget it... you dirty, stinking, assholey, Fu-" Cartman couldn't end his sentance as Mr. Garrison started to yell abuse for him.

"Damn it, you little shits! I'm trying to teach a class here, not running a web cafe! Now sit down, and write out these fucking sums!" He hurled at the children, and fell heavily into his chair. The class shuffled to their chairs, looking down at the floor. As Kyle moved to his chair, Stan grabbed his arm.

"I'll tell you later," He said to his friend, and with that he turned back to his own desk.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this..." Kyle said, doubt clear in his voice. Stan patted his best friend's back, stifling a laugh. He and Kyle stared at the mess on the screen: A image of a burinng village was on the moniter. Kyle sighed at his mess, whereas Stan laughed.

"I- I didn't even m-make you a flint and steel." Stan mustered between breaths. Kyle pressed the escape key rapidly, groaning as it stopped working. By now Stan was on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"You're being a real ass, dude." Kyle sulked. Stan stopped laughing and stood next to his friend.

"Just don't use anything with out asking me what it does first, okay? Where did you get the flint and steel from, anyway?" Stan questioned. Kyle shrugged.

"One of the chests." He answered.

Minecraft was annoying him. He had already died three times, and he was pretty sure the NPC villagers were stalking him. He hated the controls; W, S, A, D... seriously? He couldn't jump properly, and zombies seemed to think that he was particularly tasty... ewww!

"Stan?" He said. His friend smiled at him.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Can you remind me not to eat the spider eyes?" Stan chuckled at that, but then stopped promptly as Kyle glared at him.

"Yeah, sure. I think I'm going to show you how to - Shit, dude!" Stan Yelled. Kyle jumped at his friend's outburst.

"What? Whats wrong?" Kyle said.

"You were meant to be home at 5... and its just gone 6!" Stan, grabbed his friend's coat, mumbling sorry over and over. Kyle sighed. Great, just great! First, he fails badly at a new game that everyone plays. And now, he's gonna get it bad when he gets home... brilliant.

So, He had learnt today that Minecraft was fustrating, hard and annoying... and addicting as hell.


End file.
